Project: LIFE
by Devster77
Summary: "Things are always hard when adjusting to a new lifestyle, but with these guys in my life, it could be interesting." A story of three boys, who want to start over, come to Japan as a new Country being a good idea. "Well this is a project worth working on." Rated T Just to be safe. Originally titled A New Life. Contains VOCALOID and UTAU characters. Not enough to effect the story.
1. Prolouge

**Hey its Devster77 here, I decided to write something new and unlike my other Fan Fictions this is one I will work on, maybe not often but I will! This chapter will introduce my first three OC's to this story. There will be more but not yet these are the first three that are based on me and my two friends in Rl. So if you like the first prologue chapter please keep up with the story whenever you can ^^.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Lucky Star... there enough said **

A New Life

Chapter 1

"Wow we are finally here! Kasukabe City" said the dark haired boy "Why did I take you two along with me again?"

"Because Devin me and Evan actually got into Ryou High like you."

"I asked why I am taking you not if you got in."

"It's because you love us!" responded Evan and Alex simultaneously.

"It's also probably because they don't realize you speak Japanese."

"Shut Up Evan!"

"Guys don't make me turn this car around!" Evan and Alex folded their arms "Yes dad…"

"Don't call me your Dad, just because we got around the system and made me your legal guardian doesn't mean im your dad, and its weird… you guys seem to hate each other yet you do things at the same time… a lot?"

"We do not!"

"Stop that!"

"Ugh…" the fraternal twins angrily said, it was quiet until halfway through the ride the twins started hitting each other, "Alright im plugging In my IPod."

The rest of the car ride was in silence other than the music, there were the brief mentions of what they think there new school was going to be like, and the new friends they are going to meet, and the ones they had to leave behind, forty five minutes into Kasukabe they arrived at their destination "Ok guys were finally here." Devin then got out of the truck and opened the truck.

"I can only imagine how much differently this would've been if we _all _of us came in the truck." Devin just glared and then smiled and said "Yeah you're just so much farther away from my sister." Alex laughed while Evan was lost for words "Well you're just jealous that I'm dating your sister!"

"Yeah you wouldn't even be able to get with this." Devin responded waving his hand jokingly. Alex was already bringing things in and out of the apartment as they spoke.

"Hey are you guys gonna help bring stuff in or not guys!" Alex yelled from out the window of the upstairs apartment

"I still think you and your brother are to young to live in a apartment by yourselves let alone live with me." Devin questioned to evan. Evan looked shocked that he would say that and replied. "Dude your only 17! And me and Alex are only one year younger than you!"

"Come, let's get to work.

* * *

><p>"Wow the apartment looks great." Alex commented after setting up the last cord for the TV. The apartment looked good for what they paid for it It had a living room a kitchen in one area two bedrooms and a bathroom. The living room has a couch that supports three people a chair on the side, In front of the couch is a forty eight inch flat screen TV given to Devin for his 16th birthday. A U.S. imported Xbox 360 for three of the tenants. A pool table that seemed impossible to get in, but after any attempts three teenage boys got it in. unlikely? Yes. Impossible? No. The room is split down the middle with the other half being the kitchen which is incomplete. The bedrooms are simple; Devin's room is filled with Anime and Gaming posters with a medium sized bookshelf filled with manga and U.S, imported game magazines, the typical Otaku's room. Evan and Alex shared a room so there was two beds a desk with a laptop set up for all the tenants to share, Evan has some manga but not as much as his older Friend.<p>

"Did yours and Evan's parents sign the legal guardian papers?"

"Here." He said handing Devin the papers. "Alright let's start our new lives, no regrets!"

"Agreed"

"So… Pool?"

"Yup"

**Well now to make things a little clearer here are my bio's for my introduced characters**

**Name Devin (Tsu) Proscia  
>Age 17<strong>

**Gender Male  
>Height 5'8<br>Birthplace NJ  
>Eye Color Hazel<br>Hair (Brown)  
>Skin (Tan) <strong>

**Favorite food Hot Dogs  
>Favorite color Purple<br>Favorite song Rin Kagamine: Meltdown**

**Name Evan Cufino**

**Age 16  
>Gender Male<strong>

**Height 5'8**

**Birthplace NJ**

**Eye Color Dark Brown **

**Hair (Black)  
><strong>**Skin (Dark/Brown) **

**Favorite food Meatball Sub**

**Favorite color Black  
>Favorite song Sleeping With the Sirens: If u can't hang<strong>

**Name Alex Cufino**

**Age 16**

**Gender Male  
>Height 5'4 ½<strong>

**Birthplace NJ**

**Eye Color Hazel (Brown/Green)  
>Hair (Light BrownBrown)  
>Skin (Light) <strong>

**Favorite food Stringed Pasta W/ Tomato Sauce**

**Favorite color Purple  
>Favorite song Abandon All Ship: Bro My God<strong>

**Reviews would be great, and thanks for taking the time to read? **

**Devin: Yeah Reviews would be great!**

**Devster77: Hey you're me!**

**Devin: And Im you!**

"…"

**Devster & Dev: HIGH FIVE!**

**Evan & Alex: NO!**


	2. Chapter 1 New School New Friends

**Devin POV**- 3:00am

"AHH" I woke up in a cold sweat, not even one night in Japan and Im having nightmares about her again. I just need to get her out of my mind and go on with my life. Ugh my life two little words that only make sense to me. I left my hometown to start my life over, away from my "Parents" my school and sadly enough my friends, and now im responsible for the Cufino twins. Why did they take the entrance exams with me? Did they want to leave our friends behind and come with me to Japan? Well at least they got in, I can only imagine if they came all this way and failed. Ha I would be sad for like five minutes and then laugh, ahh im such a nice person.

"Are you ok? I heard you yell"

"Yeah Alex im fine, just had a bad dream is all." I replied giving him a thumbs up. "Well you should get back to bed, I won't wake you again."

"Ok goodnight bro." Alex said returning to his room. Now feel bad about what I said before, I can't imagine me being alone in Japan… ugh im going back to sleep. Devin thought before drifting back asleep

General POV

"Alex time to get up… Alex!" Devin yelled causing Alex to wake up slightly "Mom just five more minutes."

"Ugh Evan get up we have to go to school today."

"Ok."

Evan said slowly getting up. "Evan, wake up your brother up and get your uniforms on." Devin said going into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Five minutes later Evan and Alex came down read to eat. Alex though had a very unkempt bed head. The first few minutes at the table were awkward since they had nothing to talk about. Then Alex decided to speak up. "So… are you guys read for our first day of school?" Alex said trying to make conversation. Devin glared at Alex and said.

"Are you? You don't even know that much Japanese, how are you planning on communicating?" Evan laughed to himself while Alex tried to come up with a response.

"And before you say anything… Evan probably won't be in your class so he wont be much help…"

"Hey! I could be a helpful if I wanted to."

"Alright, Im gonna go now Evan, Alex I need you guys to lock up, Im gonna go take an early tour around the school."

"Yes Sir!" Evan and Alex said simultaneously Devin then grabbed his things and walked out.

"Do you think Devin will be ok?" Alex asked his twin. "Yeah he will be fine as long as nothing brings up his past."

"Then why are we here?" Evan thought about that for a second. Devin could have brought anyone with him. Why did he bring us? "Maybe he felt bad for us? No he could have never done that." Maybe he just needed something from his past to keep him sane, and that would be Evan and Alex. Evan thought as he turned back to Alex "Come Alex, lets go to our new school." Evan and Alex then grabbed their things and left the apartment.

**Devin POV**

"So this is Ryou High. I said walking through the halls of my school.

"I wonder where the track is?" I thought looking around for the closest teacher I could find.

"Hey kid what are you doing here so early?" asked the women approaching me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and a noticeable fang.

"I would ask you the same thing, you look terrible" and before I knew it the teacher hit me on the head, and pretty hard too.

"Ow! I thought that teachers were not allowed to hit students here." I grabbed my head in agony feeling as though it would stop the pain.

"You've got some nerve kid, you remind me of one of my other students, and you're the only one to get hit by me other than her." The woman said looking proud of herself.

"Lucky me…"

"What was that kid?"

"Oh uhh…" I stammered trying to come up with an excuse. "Devin there you are!" I heard before turning around to see Evan and Alex come up to me and the scary teacher. Thank you guys…

**General POV**

"Oh now I know who you guys are, you're the three transfer students from the U.S." said the woman with grin.

"My name is Nanako Kuroi and im one of the teachers here at Ryou High."

"Hey my name is Devin, and this is Evan and Alex." Devin said pointing to the twins respectively.

"Yo." Evan said then turning to Alex who was thinking of something to say.

"Uhh… konichiwa?" Alex replied, Nanako could only stare before saying

"He can't speak Japanese can he?"

"Nope…"

Devin and Evan said simultaneously. Nanako sweat dropped and said "You guys are lucky since I heard that the new twins are going to be in the same class for some odd reason, in that case the dark skinned twin communicate for the other." Nanako said matter of factly.

"That's great, hey Ms. Kuori do you know how to get to the track and field?"

"Yeah but the track club is out now so don't cause any…"

"Thanks!" then Devin went on his way not even receiving an answer.

* * *

><p>Devin then went onto the track and watched the students practice, but one person really caught his eye, one girl in particular. She had short brown hair brownish yellow eyes and a fang. "A Cute fang… wait? Where did that come from?" Devin thought as he watched track but did not hear the conversation down at the track.<p>

"All right let's run another sprint around the track, one more time!"

"But Kusakabe-san we have been running all morning." The boys and girls complained.

"Im the captain of this team, and Misao doesn't take no for a answer." The group then set up for another run.

"In 3, 2, 1, Go!" The group then sprinted off around the track, Misao with all her energy took off in front of the other runners.

"Ha you guys are all- huh?" Misao then realized a boy around her age was watching her "Wah!" she then tripped over her own feet and fell on the track. "What tha?" Devin then sprinted out onto the track to go help the brunette, not to be unseen by the coach.

"Hey are you ok?" Misao taking in nothing the dark haired boy said and replied.

"Did you see how fast you ran down here?" Devin flinched at the response

"Yeah im kind of fast so what?"

"You have to join the track team!" Misao said giving a thumbs up.

"So not to be the bearer of bad news but… your leg looks pretty bad, do you need help getting to the nurse?" Devin asked holding out his hand

"No, no I think I can- Ow OW! Yeah im gonna need some help." Misao said with a pouty look on her face "Cute- wait what?" Devin thought as he picked her up and said

"Hop on my back."

"Uhh…"

"Don't worry I wont drop ya." Devin said with a grin that made Misao blush

"Uh… ok." Misao said getting on his back as they went off to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>"So apparently we are in the same class." Alex said to his twin Evan was about to comment until he saw Devin carrying a girl in their direction.<p>

"Wow Dev your already getting with the girls and its only your first day here." Evan winked at Devin where Alex just giggled very out of character like.

"Yeah uhh Evan… shut up, well anyway I have to get umm.. I never caught you name?"

"OH! My name is Misao and you must be Dev?"

"Yep and these are my boys Evan and Alex. Twins, Can you believe it?" Misao looked at the boys carefully and she couldn't believe it, one had a thicker build, darker skin and darker hair while the other had light skin and light brown hair and a thinner build.

"No I can't, well it was good to meet'cha but my leg isn't gonna get any better by standing here."

"Oh, sorry" Devin said as they walked a few steps before getting stopped by Misao. "Wait let me check your class." Misao then read the class list

"Hey your Devin… Pro-Sha right? You're in my class."

"Cool." Devin said. Well at least ill have one friend in my class Devin thought as they continued their walk to the nurse's office.

**Well I finaly worked up the energy to type this chapter… no fans can really not give you the enthusiasm to write… well I have chapter 3 already written so if I see that I get any new reviews then ill type the third chapter, maybe I will just type it anyway… I don't know but we will see… at least I have one Fan Fiction writer on alert for my story whos OC Lucky Star story I love. So yeah… Devster77 out Peace –Devster77**


	3. Chapter 2 Old Friends New Love?

**Yay I got one new Follower who is following this story! So i decided to type up this chapter. I also kind of realized whenever I type a new chapter I get a new follower... eventually, so I'm just going to update when i see something new. So to you my new follower as of Feb. 8th. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

As Evan and Alex came to homeroom they noticed some of the people around them. There was a short pink haired girl who looked very nervous to be there, A mint haired girl who showed no expression on her face whatsoever, and a dark haired girl who looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"Alright, let me introduce the two new students to the class, or they can introduce themselves?"

"Hi my name is Evan Cufino..." Evan stared before looking at his twin with a evil look "and this is...?" Evan said pointing to his brother. Everyone was then staring at Alex awaiting his answer.

"Um..." he started to say before a girl barged into the class. "Sorry I'm late I was just... Alex?

* * *

><p>"So... how does my leg look?" Misao asked the school nurse while she was finishing checking up her leg.<p>

"It looks ok." Said Fuyuki putting on the last bandage "Your leg should be fine as long as you don't put to much pressure on it."

"Thank you Fuyuki your the best!" Fuyuki giggled before responding back "Anytime, hey who is the boy?"

"This "boy" has a name ya know." Devin said, appearing behind Misao scaring her for a brief second before she regained her composure. "My name is Devin, nice to meet you" Devin said with a wave.

"Wow Misa-chan, you have quite a guy right there. "

"Um... he is not boyfriend if that's what your thinking Fuyuki."

"Well i only assumed as much since i have never seen you here before... or anywhere with a boy other than your brother." Fuyuki said, Devin listening to the conversation before interrupting.

"Hey Misao I think we should get to homeroom before we are..." The bell rang just as he was saying. "late..." Devin then motioned at Misao. "Get on." Misao then blushed in embarrassment as she got onto his back in front of the young nurse.

"You two have fun now." Fuyuki said as they both waved and then was off to homeroom.

* * *

><p>Hey guys what is going on?" Kagami said walking into the homeroom of her three friends. The girls looked over and waved before a blue hair girl spoke.<p>

"Hey Kagamin." Konata said with her cat like grin

"Ehh! I don't like it when you call me that!" said a raging Kagami.

"Awe sis, she is just kidding around."

"Oh so now your taking her side?"

"Ahh, the dragon is unleashing its wrath apon us!"

"Quiet you." Kagami said with an angry look on her face before remembering why she came. "Did you hear we got three new students?"

Tsukasa was about to reply before noticing a brunette haired girl being carried on this boy's back going down the hall. "Was that Misa-chan? I have never seen her with a boy before." Tsukasa thought before joining back into the conversation. "I think we should find these new kids and introduce ourselves." Konata said looking around for a response from one of the girls.

"Wow Kona-chan that is... different coming from you."

"Well you know what they say, the more the merrier." Konata said with her usual cat like grin. Receiving weird looks from Kagami. "Why do I have the feeling there is something behind your motives. You know what i don't even want to know." Kagami said, stopping Konata from her original thought and having her start another.

"I heard that one of the kids are in our grade and the other two are twins in the grade below us, and they all came together like a group, or family of some sorts. Konata said matter of factly.

"Well I'm going to go before you drag me into one of your schemes." Kagami then walked out of the classroom the be stopped by Ayano, one of her friends from her class "Hiiragi-chan did you hear any rumors of Misa-chan with some guy?

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Alex Cufino is that you?" The girl said looking at Alex in disbelief.<p>

"Patty? no way! This is where you go to school now?"

"Yeah It is, sorry I never told you where i was going to school, I defiantly miss our otaku group at home." The class hearing the work "otaku" cause the class to stare, not to be noticed by the two talking.

"Um? Cufino?" The teacher called out to Evan.

"Yes Teacher?

"Why is your brother speaking in English to her?"

"Um... its because he does not know how to speak Japanese miss."

"Then how did he get in this school to begin with?" The teacher yelled causing everyone to everyone to stare, including Alex and Patricia.

"Well he can read and write fine It's just when it comes down to speaking the language he has problems." Evan replied looking at Alex with a "I told you so" look in his eye.

"Anyway class... Cufino! Martin! Sit down!" she yelled in pure English

"Yes sensei." the twins and patty then sat down in the three closest desks to each other to talk amongst themselves.

"So how did you guys get out here?" Patty asked the twins.

"Well you know how... or what happened to Devin last year right?"

"Wait, Devin is here too?"

"Just let me talk!"

"Well Evan you never change do you?" Evan glared at the blonde haired girl before flipping her off.

"You know that is different here right?" Patty said with a smile. Alex just laughed at the whole thing.

"Anyway... Devin decided to move out here to start a new life and he decided to take us with him."

"Thats so nice of him, he must have been so happy when you told him how grateful you were." The twins looked at each other and then back at her. "Umm." they started before being stopped by their blonde friend.

"You guys didn't even thank him did you...?"

"No..."

"Typical Cufino brothers, but I still love you guys anyway." Patty said before realizing her three female friends were looking at her. "Oh! Let me introduce you to my friends." Patty said walking over to where they sat, with Evan and Alex, following. "Ok, Evan, Alex, these are my new friends Hiyori, Minami, and Yutaka, guys this is Evan and Alex friends of mine from back home.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." the mint haired girl said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you as well." the raven haired girl said. "Uh yeah... um... pleased to meet you all." Yutaka said with a blush on her face. Alex then whispered something into Evan's ear.

"Why do you have to whisper it in my ear? they can't understand you anyway." Evan said, Alex shrugged before Evan continued. "Alex wants to know... whats wrong with your pink haired friend over there." Everyone then looked at Yutaka who had a deep shade of red.

"I uh..." Yutaka started. "I just need to go to the nurse... I think." Minami then got up and helped Yutaka to the nurses office, The rest of them all sat there untill one spoke.

"Oooh someone has a crush." Evan and Patty just looked at Hiyori while she had that grin on her face. "You know how many times ive seen this scene, I know what this is." Patty looked the most shocked out of all of them when in reality she was not supprised.

"So you think that Yutaka has a crush on Evan or Alex?"

"Its just a educated guess." Hiyori replied, Alex still having no idea what is going on.

"I don't understand, why is everyone freaked out?" Alex said then to be filled in as to what is going on by Evan.

"So we are going to get to the bottom of this right?" Evan said receving nods from the rest of the group. "Good we will figure this out at lunch." Evan said before the bell for class was rung.

* * *

><p>"Ok we are here now put me down!" Misao yelled like a child. Devin smiled and said.<p>

"No, at least let me take you to you desk like a gentleman." Devin replied as he opened the door to class 3-C. The duo then got some pretty interesting stares as they entered the class, as well as many comments such as, "Who's the new boy and why is he with Misao of all people?" and "Ooh Misao got a boyfriend? Why does she need one she could stand up for herself." Misao saw some of the looks and heard some of the comments and just stuck her tounge out at them childishly. But what really caught Devin's eye was a twin tailed lilac haired girl giving him a look of wonder In her eyes which made him laugh as he walked to her desk.

"You seem to know Misao here, where does she sit?" The lilac haired girl just pointed to the desk next to her and then he sat Misao down in her seat, and then walked to the teacher and said

"Hi im Devin Proscia."

**Well there you go thats chapter 2. And again if your reading this don't just follow my story leave me a review or pm me something good or bad i don't care just let me know, I will post something new when i get another review or follower... so yeah _REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 3 Lunch Time Fun

_**I'm…. Back –Devster77**_

Chapter 3 Lunchtime Fun

Devin POV

Well that went better than I expected. I introduced myself to the class, got some interesting stares, and went through the rest of the day so far getting stares from Misao. Is she mad at me for embarrassing her? I'll ask her once I get back to the classroom. I was on just on my way from getting my lunch and now on my way back to my homeroom.

"Hey you, Proscia, come here!" yelled the enraged brunette I've come to know, who had a upset look on her face. I looked around and then pointed to myself.

"Me?" Misao then got up and walked towards me and grabbed me by the hand, bringing me to her desk and sitting me down next to her.

"Why do you insist on embarrassing me today?" The brunette said looking at me with the uttermost blank expression on her face.

"Are you mad at me Misao?"

"I uh, no I'm not mad, I am just… I don't like getting negative attention from the other students is all." Misao said looking away from my gaze. Only to realize our hands were still intertwined.

"Ehh!" She screamed pulling her hand back before I started talking.

"Ok, How about I only embarrass you when we are alone?" I said poking her in her side. It was more of a statement then a question. She flinched causing some people to look over. "Starting now." I said giving Misao a grin.

"Baka." Misao said, then to open up her bento which to my surprise had more meatballs than anything else in it. I then looked out the door to see that lilac haired girl from my class, she was talking to a blue haired girl who to me looked a little young for this school.

"Who's her friend?" I asked Misao pointing to the blunette.

"Who? The blunette? That's Hiiragi's friend Izumi." She stated only to go back to eating her bento or meatballs specifically.

"You do not seem to like her much?" I said pointing out the look on her face. "Why?" Misao the coughed and made an "Ahem" sound like she was going to tell a story.

"Well, me and Hiiragi used to be a lot closer than we are today, All because of that blue haired midget." Misao said not taking her eyes off her bento, or again Meatballs specifically.

"Well not to burst your bubble but she is coming this way." I said showing Misao. The blunette girl then walked over to me with a cat like grin and said. "You are one of the new kids right?" I looked at Misao who I swore was telling me no under her breath before looking away. I turned back around and said. "I uh… yeah, I kind of am, Where did you here that?"

Izumi smiled and said. "I have my reliable sources."

"Let me guess my brothers told someone and the told you correct?" I stated matter of factly, only to be played off with a. "Correct, now come with me I want to introduce you to my friends" Izumi said pulling me out of my seat, only to be stopped by Misao.

"No, you are not stealing him away from me like you did Hiiragi." Misao said with a deadly glare. I could feel the tension coming from her.

"Come on Misakichi, can't we all be friends here? Can't we be friends?" Izumi said holding out her hand. Misao just stuck out her tongue and put her head back down on the table and said

"Go, I don't care!" I looked at her before looking at Izumi. Should I go? I mean I don't want to make her upset. Though making new friends wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll go with you, just give me a minute."

"Ok Dev-Kun." The blunette said before walking off with the lilac haired girl. She knew my name? Oh well now is the time to talk to Misao. I walked back over and put my hand onto hers. She then looked at me with a slight blush on her face. I smiled and said

"Hey If you think I'm going to leave you for… her, for them, your wrong, you are like your best friend here." I said as I was walking out the door. Then I stopped at the doorway and said "And also, maybe we could hang out after track practice today." I said leaving her with that. I swore I heard her say. "Really?" I laughed while I wondered If the "Really" was for the fact that I joined the track team or because I said I would not leave her… later. I thought as I caught up with the blunette and followed her to her class.

* * *

><p>Evan POV<p>

Ok so it is me, Patty and Alex and we are just sitting here bored out of our minds. We WERE supposed to be coming up with ideas on how to figure out why this girl was acting the way she did.

"So maybe… she was embarrassed by how awesome I am." Alex said not even realizing the situation to the fullest extent. Patty just looked at me with a "Why do I love him?" look. Oh right Patty had a crush on Alex since middle school. But Alex is too dense to see it.

"Well since it's just me, you, Alex, and Tamura-san we can't really get anywhere sitting here, we need Izumi-sempai for this!" Patty said to me pumping her fist in the air.

"Who is this Izumi person you are talking about?" I asked pushing Alex out of my way, Receiving a glare from the blonde otaku. "I'm so sorry Alex." I said patting Alex's head

"Anyway…" Patty started making sure I would not hurt her precious little Alex. "Konata Izumi is the name and she is an expert at game… and Manga and Anime. The blonde said proudly. Alex then jumped in the conversation and said.

"So If we talk to this Konata person, we could figure out whatever it is we are figuring out?" I looked at Patty with a "Can I please hit him once face" which was ignored so I continued with.

"No Alex, were just doing this for shits and giggles." Alex and Patty looked at me and simultaneously said

"Baka" I laughed and said

"Cute." I could then see the daggers in their eyes.

Damn I swear you two are more in sync than me and you Alex, and we are twins." I said getting out of my seat and then saying. "Come on, let us go find us this "Konata" and then we walked out of the class

Alex POV

I was walking out the door behind Evan when I got stopped by Patty.

"Oh and Alex, It's good to see you again." I Smiled and said. "Yeah I missed you too." And then we were off with me following as usual.

**Ok and that's the end of chapter 3 Sorry It took me so long to type this I have been working on my UTAU for a while now so… sorry hope I did not lose the few readers I had xD**

**Anyway In The Next Chapter **

**Meeting of Friends, Meeting of Brothers, Alex's New Friend**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1 FriendsBrothersNew

**Here we go Chapter 4 Part 1**

**Chapter 4 Part 1: Meeting of Friends, Meeting of Brothers, Alex's New Friend**

**Devin POV**

So I went to Izumi's class whose name I learned was Konata, introduced me to some pretty interesting people. There was Kagami Hiiragi, the girl Misao said left her for Izumi. Izumi told me that she was a tsundere, figures; the twin tailed hair style was a dead giveaway. Then there was Tsukasa, she was the younger twin of Kagami, she is kind of an airhead but that's what made her herself. Then finally there was the pink haired beauty Miyuki Takara, who Izumi said was very moe. Yeah, I agree but to beautiful is not my type.

"So yeah, it was really that stinky this time." Tsukasa said, causing me to tune into the conversation.

"What?" I asked looking at Tsukasa with a weird look. "Oh it was nothing Dev-kun." She said with a smile.

"Anyway it was very nice meeting you Proscia-San." Miyuki said looking at something behind me.

"Is something distracting you?" I said turning around to see someone I never thought I would see again. There was my good friend Patricia Martin walking into the class with my brothers. "Oh, Dev-kun this Is-" Izumi started before I got up from my seat and walked over to her.

"I know you! You are… um?" I said toying with my blonde haired friend. Patty's eye just twitched with anger. She then grabbed me by the collar and said. "You better have not forgotten me you baka!" I grinned and said.

"Ooh now you speak their language better than ours?" I said getting out of her grip and crouching down behind Tsukasa and pretending to hide behind her. "No blonde headed demon, [1] don't hurt me!" I said hiding behind Tsukasa. Tsukasa giggled and said.

"It looks like Dev-kun and Patty-chan know each were already friends." OMG I just realized! I got up and walked over to Evan and Alex and brought them over to Kagami and Tsukasa and said.

"Fraternal twins, meet "Fraternal" twins." I said pointing to The Hiiragi twins and Cufino twins respectively. Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami took a look at the Cufino and realized how different the two twins look.

"No way, they cannot be related let alone twins." Kagami said with a surprised look on her face. I laughed and said.

"We are starting to believe that Alex is adopted." I said pointing to the light haired twin who then asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" I looked at Alex forgetting that he cannot speak Japanese and then said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you cannot speak the language here in Japan. Heh, Heh." I laughed scratching the back of my head awkwardly. Everyone even Izumi looked shocked at what I had said.

"What is there something on my face?" Alex said perfectly in Japanese. Everyone looked at Alex with a shocked expression, especially Evan. I coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Uh yeah… that's the only thing he knows how to say. Thanks to me showing him this anime I have found." Kagami and Evan just face palmed, Me, Tsukasa and Miyuki were laughing to ourselves, and Konata and Patty were giving thumbs up to Alex who was still unaware of the conversation. Patty who then looked like she remembered something then looked over at Izumi and said.

"Oh Konata-sempai, I think you cousin might be In love with one of the new boys. She said with a hint of jealousy. Does she still have a crush on Alex or me…? Konata then arched an eyebrow and said.

"My little Yu-chan? In love?" I put my feet up on the desk and decided to just not pay attention to the rest of the world. All this "Love" and "Relationship" stuff is a hassle anyway. I closed my eyes and rested for a few moments, only to be awoken by a certain blonde haired teacher.

"Proscia! Get your feet off the desk!" I sat up to notice that everyone was staring at me. Now is my chance to leave.

"Oh no you have caught me, I have been such a bad boy, I will just escort myself out." I said getting out of my seat and getting my things. Ms. Kuroi was about to say something before I interrupted her by putting up my hand. "No don't worry, I understand." I got up and walked towards Alex and said in his ear.

"Meet me on the roof after school, bring our brother." Then I walked out of the class and back to mine. Not regretting a thing.

General POV

"Same old Devin." Evan and Alex said at the same time  
>"It reminds me of the old times back home with the old gang." Patty said looking at the clock realizing lunch was over. "Oh guys let me introduce you real quick, Evan and Alex this is Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki. Guys this is Evan and Alex, friends of mine from back home. Ok well we better be going I'll see you later. Patty said leading the twins out of the classroom. Tsukasa then decided to speak up and say.<p>

"They seem fun, I hope we could be good friends with them." Konata then looked at Tsukasa and said.

"Don't worry Tsukasa, this isn't the last time we are going to see them." Konata said with a cat like grin.

"I don't think I would like what you are thinking Konata." Konata turned to Kagami and said.

"I don't think you would like it either Kagamin." Ms. Kuroi then looked over at the group and said.

"You know if you had let me finish before Proscia cut me off I would have said Lunch ends in five minutes. Well class has now started five minutes ago." The girls then panicked and went back to their seats .

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

"How the hell do we get on the roof?" I asked Evan looking for the nearest stairwell. Evan just hit me on the back of my head, ow!

"Ow! What was that for?" Evan just laughed and said.

"Aren't you able to read Japanese? We passed the staircase like two seconds ago, I just wanted to see if you noticed." I swear one day I am going to punch Evan straight between the eyes."

"Up the stairs we go I say." I said as we went up the stairs. We were only on the first floor so it took a little longer than we thought. As we opened the door to the roof we saw Devin laying on his back looking up at the sky.

"Yo guys what's up?" Devin said walking over from his spot and over to us. "So how was your first day?" Me and Evan looked at each other, then back at Devin. "It was… alright." I said looking at Devin for a response. Devin just arched and eyebrow and said.

"Just alright?"

"Mhmm." Me and Evan replied.

"Well anyway I have to go track practice today so I'm going to leave you with the keys to the house, Alex catch." Devin said throwing his keys In my direction. I swear this moment in time went in slow motion because I tried to grab the keys but I still managed to screw it up. I leaned back to grab the keys when I felt like I was going to fall off the edge. Evan and Devin ran and grabbed my arms to prevent me from falling.

"My Keys!" Devin yelled at me. Is he serious?

"Dude! Here I was almost falling off a roof and your complaining about your god damn keys." Devin thought about it for a second before responding.

"Jokes on you live in that house." I face palmed in utter despair, then I said.

"Jokes on you we ALL live in that house." Devin and Evan just sighed and I just layed down on the roof and looked up at the clouds.

"Maybe someone will be looking after us." I said looking at Devin specifically. Devin smiled and said

"We could all bunk with Patty." That was more of a statement then a question. I was silent for a moment and then we all started bursting out laughing.

"Ha ha oh, that's a good one bro." I said to Devin while getting out my phone and checking the time.

"Its 3:25, don't you have track Dev?" Devin panicked and said.

"Shit, I forgot I got to go, I will try to get a new key by tonight so just buzz in and have someone let you in the building." Devin exclaimed very quickly before bolting off. Evan and I looked at each other before Evan said. "Well I'm going to go look at the shops, You got money for the train right?" I checked my pockets hopping to still have money. Shit I don't have enough for the train. I'll just play it off smoothly.

"I decided I am just going to walk home." Evan raised an eyebrow and said.

"Ok if you insist." And then he left me alone on the roof.

"Maybe I can take an hour long nap." Then I set the alarm on my phone for one hour and then I laid down on the roof to sleep.

**[1] Blonde headed demon = ICarly refrernce xD I love me some ICarly... what? I could be a 16 year old male and like ICarly? Got a Problem**

**Part 2 Comming soon**


	6. FriendsBrothersAlex

Ayano POV

I just finished my homework for tomorrow and then suddenly something very shiny fell down right in front of me. "What the?" I said picking up the shiny object. It was a house key with what sort of looked like a tag on it. "Proscia? Proscia?" I said to myself these are Devin Proscia's keys. I then decided to take it upon myself to find Devin and give the keys to him myself. I then turned around and started to look around the school myself and see if I can find Devin before he leaves. After about five minutes of looking I decided to just give up on my search, to then bump into the boy walking behind me. I fell onto him as well both fell. As I was getting up I realized he was one of the new kids like Devin. Wait? Devin's brother?

"Um, excuse me? You wouldn't happen to be Devin's brother would you?" The boy smiled and said.

"Sort of, were not blood related but we are brothers." The boy then held his hand out to me and said. "Hi my name is Evan, what is your name?" I smiled back and said.

"My name is Ayano, It's very nice to meet you." I replied shaking his hand. Oh right! "Here I think these belong to your brother." I said giving Evan the keys.

"Wow! I'm glad someone like you found those keys, we would have been locked out!" He said while hugging me. A little to close for me just meeting him but it felt… nice. Different from my boyfriend though. He then let go of me and put the keys in his pocket.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ayano but now I think I should be going home now that I have gotten the keys." He said walking away from the school. I grabbed his arm stopping him. He said walking away from the school.

What have I gotten myself into? Then I walked away going to Misa-chans track practice.

* * *

><p>Alex POV<p>

I awoke to the sound of a teacher yelling at me. Or am I just imagining it?

"Alex Cufino, wake up!" Ms. Kuroi yelled at me. I got up and stretched and looked at the angry teacher.

"What?" Ms. Kuroi then hit me on the head. "Ow!" I screamed holding the bump on my head. "What the hell did I do?" Ms. Kuroi then started talking in a hard to understand English accent, telling me it was five o'clock and that I should go home and… study? Yeah right.

"Got it." Not. I said and I went downstairs and out of Ryou High. My first day of school honestly was not so bad. Better than my first day of school back home. I never really noticed all the scenery around here. There's shops, people, people picking on other people… wait what? I looked over and saw a group of boys picking on this younger looking girl, more like my age to be honest. I walked over while looking at my surroundings, the girl had really long red hair, and was wearing a sort of gothic dress, she may have been a little shorter than me, I could not tell from this distance. Then there was they boys, they were tall and were wearing the Ryou High uniform, kids in this school are stupid as they were back home… should I step in and help her? I stopped in my tracks a few feet away from the group as I thought about what I would do next.

"Hey you bullies leave her alone!" Nice work brain… I thought to myself as I slowly walked over towards the group boys. The one looked at me with a smug like look on his face, like he has already has won the argument we are about to have, Great.

"Hey I know you your that new kid from our school, that American boy, hey look fella's it the American." The leader said pinching my cheeks like I was a child. The boys behind him laughed while I was being mistreated. I looked at the leader and said.

"You seem to understand our language pretty well? Why is that if you hate us so much?" I said with a grin, which got me a slap to the face. A slap?

"You hit like a girl." Then I got a punch to the face. It hurt a lot. "Agh!" I screamed in pain as I fell on the ground in pain. The girl gasped and ran over to me and moved me up to get a look at my face.

"Are you ok?" The redhead asked checking out my face. Not like that!

"Umm… yeah I think I'm ok." I said with a blush on my face. The girl then turned around and looked at the bullies and said.

"Leave him alone guys! It's me you want not him!" She screamed causing the boys to laugh at her. The leader then looked at me while saying. "Any friend of this shemale is a friend of mine." She male? What is that? He then turned around and said.

"Let's go guys, will leave the cross dresser with the child." Child! I am the same age as you! The boys then wandered off, the other two applauding their leader. Assholes…

"This is why I hate japan… all the fucking assholes." The redhead said with a annoyed face. "I'm sorry you had to get involved with that." She said holding her hand out to help me up. I took her hand as she pulled me up I took a good look at her face.

"Ok what did those boys mean by shemale…? Cross dresser?" I asked looking at her straight on for an answer. She then looked at me and said.

"You don't know what a cross dresser is?" I shook my head no as she face palmed. "Ok you are NOT allowed to repeat what I am about to tell you." I nodded and waited for a response.

"A Cross Dresser is a boy who dresses like a girl or… vice versa…?" She looked at me with a look that could not even compare to mine. That's what that meant? I feel as though Devin told me that already or something.

"So… should I call you a boy or a girl?" I asked the girl as I sat down on the ground, I was getting tired ok?"

"You can call me a boy since you know the truth, but when we are around others you will refer to me as a female."

"Wait woah, what do you mean "when WE are around others?" where are together? Where are we going?" I said wondering what sh- he? He meant by that? He then looked at me with a pouty look on his face and started to cry.

"You don't want to be my friend?" He said crying like a… girl. Ugh. I started to walk over to the cross-dresser and I gave him a hug.

"No I want to be your friend, I'm sorry I made you cry." I swear I felt him grin through my shirt. He then sat up and looked at me, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Ok… we can be friends!" He said with a smile. "Oh I never caught you name?" the boy asked me.

"Well my name is Alex Cufino… I never caught your name?" The cross-dresser smiled and said

"Me? My name is Namine Ritsu, but you can just call me Ritsu.

* * *

><p>Devin POV<p>

Me and Misao were walking up to the apartment building, we… well just me were getting home from my first day of track practice. It was a drag, but worth it.

"How do you manage to run so fast for such a long period of time? I can't manage to do that." I asked the brunette walking up to the front of the apartment building. She smiled at me and said.

"I guess it's just how I was born to be." Misao said fist pumping the air. She is awesome isn't she?

"Ok I guess I'm going to buzz the front desk." I said clicking the button on the intercom. We waited a few seconds until I heard a response that I was not expecting.

"Hey bro what took you so long?" It was Evan.

"Hey Evan why are you at the front desk?" I asked looking at Misao who just shrugged.

"I had the front desk reconnect the intercom for when you came." She said smugly. Misao just laughed at my annoyed look.

"Yeah well can you just let me in?"

"So you can get your keys that Alex lost? Sure. Speaking of Alex he brought a girl home!" I then heard the door unlock. Then me and Misao stepped into the apartment and I said.

"How did Evan get the keys so quickly?" Misao grinned and said.

"Oh did I forget to tell you, when Ayano came over to me while you were on the track she told me she gave Evan the keys before." She said also looking like she is not telling me something.

"Ok then let's go upstairs and see this girl Alex brought home." I said walking to apartment 77 which was ours. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Though the person who opened the door I was not expecting. It was a girl about my age with long red hair and multi-color eyes. This must be the girl Evan was talking about.

"Hello, you must be Devin? Alex told me a lot about you." She said walking back into the apartment. Me and Misao then walked in and set our things down on the floor, Misao was gawking at the sight of my apartment.

"You got a nice place here Devin." The brunette said looking at the Xbox sitting in the corner of our apartment. "You got a Xbox 360? Nice!" She said going over to the Xbox and looking at the games that I brought. Evan then walked into the living room and noticed me and Misao have come home. Evan walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"What do you think of this girl huh, the one Alex brought home?" I looked at him and said.

"It probably doesn't mean anything Evan, don't get your hopes up." Evan grinned and replied.

"Patty's going to be pissed." Evan said sitting down in the chair next to the redhead. Alex was just sitting in the other chair next the redhead with an icepack on his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked pointing at Alex while he took the icepack off his face, revealing a nice black and blue mark on the side of his face.

"I was protecting a friend." He said before putting the ice pack back on his face. I looked of at the redhead who looked pretty happy, I don't think she has had many friends before, that's why Alex was taking this seriously. It makes sense now.

"Hey have you noticed that all the friends we have now are all female?" Evan said getting a soda out of the fridge. Alex and the Redhead looked at each other before Alex said.

"Yeah all _female_… OW!" Alex yelled as he received a slap on the back of the head by the girl. "What was that for!" he asked the redhead. The redhead smiled and said.

"For being yourself."

**OK so that's the end of part 1 of my story. The next chapter will take place maybe about a month into the story. So sorry for taking so long to type these chapters, I've been pretty distracted recently… so sorry and please don't give up on this story yet.**

**OH **

**Disclaimer- I do not own UTAU or Ritsu Namine, I am just using him for my story.**

**If you don't know who Ritsu Namine is go search it up. You will not regret it. –Devster77**


	7. Chapter 5 Neigbors Become Rivals

**Heeeeeeeeey... It's been awhile huh... almost a year... for those of you reading this if you followed my story... sorry? Ive been kinda busy with Convention stuff and school and now i just recently thought. "Why not continue this story?" Even tho nobody really followed it even though i had like 800+ views... Ugh rambling. Heres Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: Neighbors become Rivals **

Its been about two weeks (A/N: More like a year) or so into the Proscia/Cufino life in Japan, there was one event that happened during that time period. They had learned they had a friendly neighbor living in the same apartment building as them.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go bring down our laundry ok?" Devin said carrying a LOT of laundry.

Alex was currently playing Call of Duty on the Xbox with Ritsu, who had become very close with Alex, When I say very close I mean VERY close. Yet Devin and Evan were still unaware that Ritsu was a guy, how Ritsu and Alex acted around each other did not help either. Ritsu even told Alex he could tell the two that he was a boy. But Alex didn't want to tell them because he was not sure how they would react to Ritsu being a crossdresser. Even though he was pretty sure Devin would understand, Evan, his own flesh and blood, his twin... not so sure. "It would complicate things." Alex said to Ritsu at the time. Ritsu has not even mentioned it since.

"Have fun Nii-Chan!" Ritsu said waving to Devin. Ritsu and Devin had formed ober the short time a brother/sister type relationship with Ritsu, and become close as well, just not a close as Alex and Ritsu. Ritsu has also been teaching Alex how to speak Japanese when he is not in school.

He had been learning quite quickly for someone who did not know it when they first arived.

"Allright i'll be back. Can someone open the door?" Devin asked.

"I got it Nii-Chan!" Ritsu said getting up and opening the door for Devin.

"Thanks!" Devin yelled before walking down the hall. 'Weird i never knew how long this hallway is before'

SMASH

The door in front of him flew open and knocked Devin on the ground.

"Devin?" A voice asked from behind the door. It was Patricia Martin standing behind the door looking down at Devin.

"Hey Patty. I didn't know you lived here?" Patty held out a hand helping the boy up onto his feet. The two started picking up the clothes and putting them back into the bin Devin was carrying them in.

"So you moved in here?" Patty asked thrilled to see her friend living close by.

"Yeah, Me, Evan, and Alex all live in this apartment together. Number 77."

"Oh i live right here in 65." Patty pointed to her door number.

"Yup, oh and we also got a new tennant living with us... somewhat, She-"

"She? Who is this girl?" Patty questioned pointing her finger at Devin. Devin put his hands up and opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then started to speak again.

"Here is a question for you. Do you still like Alex?" Patty looked taken back by that question.

"Is it that obvious?" Patty had a deep red blush on her face. Devin just sighed.

"Then you probably do not want to know the answer to your question." The two sat in silence before Devin picked up the bin of clothes and continued walking, not before motioning Patty to follow. The two then talked about other things like what went on with their group of friends after she left and things around those lines. Soon after they started walking back towards Patty's appartment and Devin asked.

"Want to see our appartment?" Patty nodded and walked towards appartment 77, opening it to see not what Patty expected.

Alex was sitting on the floor with Ritsu in his lap playing Xbox. Devin then whispered.

"They have been acting like this for awhile now... well usually its her being clingy with Alex, but he dose not seem to mind, Though Alex hasn't shown any real signs of liking her like "That" but they are pretty close." Patty just nodded and Devin felt like he needed to break this up.

"Hey no PDA in my apartment!" Alex then just looked at Devin and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Aww Don't be like that Nii-Chan..." Ritsu said pouting. 'Nii-Chan?' Patty thought but didn't say anything.

"Oh! Hey Patty! What are you doing here?" Alex asked waving at Patty who ignored him. Then out of nowhere Evan came strolling into the room and spotted Patty.

"Oh hey guys..." He just woke up.

"Evan go back to bed." Devin said shooing Evan away.

"Sure, Sure." and then Evan left to where he came. Ritsu then got off Alex's lap and went to Patty and said.

"Hi I'm Ritsu, I live in this house with Devin-nii and Alex-nii and... Evan." Patty somewhat slightly somewhere inside warmed up to this girl seeing howshe didn't put the honorific at the end of Evan's name.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Patrica Martin." But the tension coming from Patty wasnt unnoticed by Alex.

"So um... Patty? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"She lives here in the appartment down the hall." Devin said looking at Patty who was glaring at Ritsu who was just smiling at her. I don't think anything would've broke this tension.

BZZT

"Hey Devin? Its me Misao. Can i come up?" except that. Devin looked at Alex, Alex looked at Patty, who looked at Ritsu, who looked at Alex, then they all looked at Devin, who was looking at the intercom. Devin just slowly walked over and clicked the button.

"Uhh... Lets go hang out outside, umm... ill be right down." Devin had all eyes on him. Even Alex understood the conversation with between Devin and Misao.

"Me and Misao are going to go do... something, not here so, Alexyou'reinchargebye." Devin then leaving everyone confused. But the tension lifted so it was ok.

For Now

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I knoe... A Lucky Star fanfiction chapter that does not take place in school, im soooo. sorry, But there is a thing called plot development so its ok.. for now. Anyway there is a few things i want to point out if you made it this far in the story<strong>

**1. You may have noticed all the spelling errors and stuff in the first 4 chapters... well i don't have the original documents anymore so... its kinda hard to fix them at the moment**

**2. Misao and Patrica... you may think of them as OOC... but i think of them as Shin-Tsundere's... Mostly Misao after reading this one MisaoXKonata doujin where Misao was very Tsundere. and for Patty... well i guess maybe it is just OOC for her.**

**3. Alex and his Japanese... It probably won't matter anymore now that Ritsu is teaching Alex how to read but in previous chapters, Alex only spoke to Evan Devin and Patty, the Bullies and Ritsu he was speaking in English. Just thought i'd make that clear.**

**4. If you are actually reading this far I'm amazed people read this far xD.**

**Well new chapter coming soon and we are BACK in SCHOOL -Dev **


	8. Chapter 6 Lets get the Gang Together

**Here we go. Chapter 6 of A New Life. This time with more Shota then ever... uhh i mean, more Alex. Oh and to the Real Life Evan and Alex, ifyou actually made it this far in the story i am amazed. Enjoy**

Chapter 6: Lets get the Gang Together

"Alex get up." Devin looked to his right. "Ritsu wake up." The two were spread out aleep on Alex's bed. _Just sleeping. _Devin hoped. Devin then looked over to the other side of the room to see Evan still asleep as well. He then walked over to the said boys bed and poured the cup of cold water he "conviently" had in his hand on Evan.

Evan then woke up, looked at Devin about to screem before Devin shshed him.

"Why would you do that?" Evan said leaning up on the back frame of the bed.

"Well, I was going to do that to Alex but..." Devin then pointed to the two laying in bed together, not cuddling or anything like that, but the fact that they are that close is amazing.

"Those two are getting pretty close huh?" Evan said laughing to himself.

"Well he did kind of protect her in her time of need."

"You never did tell me exactly how that happened. Did he tell you?" Devin thought for a second.

"He told me how he stood up to those guys from our school, and how he took a punch for her, but he never told me why or how it started."

"I see... well do you think i could ask Ritsu about it?" Evan asked looking at the sleeping pair.

"You're not going to ask your own brother about it?" Devin asked looking over as well

"Why would I, he would not tell me."

"Have you asked him?"

"...no."

"Well... lets not worry about this right now, its monday remember?" Evan sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know..." Evan then grabbed his uniform and left the room mumbling something like "These uniforms are so stupid." before he was out of sight.

"Al- Forget it." Devin brushed the feeling off and went to get changed.

* * *

><p>Alex POV<p>

So tired... Must wake up. Why am i so tired today? I turned my head the other way to see Ritsu knocked out on the other side.

Oh right, we stayed up late last night didn't we? I've been having weird thoughts when I'm around him lately... Like, i want to get to know him more, be closer to him, yet... would that make me... _gay_? Ugh, this is so complicated, I liked it better when Devin said I don't like guys or girls. When i didn't have feelings for anyone.

"Ritsu... wake up." I mumbled to the crossdresser leaning up from my bed. "Come on." I shook him trying to wake him. "Ok..." He said slowly getting up and walking to mine and Evan's closet.

"You need to get ready for school." he said throwing my uniform at me.

"Thanks." I said sarcasticly. "What time is it?" I asked pointing to the clock. Ritsu looked at the clock wide eyed.

"Get up."

"Wha-?"

"Get up, get up, get up." Ritsu said trying to lift me out of bed.

"What time is it?" I asked again grabbing his arm making him stop, He blushed, he just freaking blushed at me?! He is probably just embarassed.

"Y-You only have about 40 minutes to get to school..." What 40 minutes! I then lept out of bed, grabbed my uniform, and then pushed Ritsu out of my room.

"Sorry i have to change!" I yelled behind the closed door. I can litarly hear Ritsu puting on the other side of the door before he walked away. What a child... how old is he like six? Got to get dressed!

* * *

><p>Devin POV<p>

_Where is he_? I thought. Me and Evan were wating with Patty who we me up with on the way out of the apartment. We were currently waiting out at the train station for our brown headed shota.

"Where is he?" Patty said as if she was reading my thoughts. I looked at my watch, 30 minutes untill school starts.

"He was asleep when we left him, probably still asleep." Evan said matter of factly.

"Well maybe-" I started before I saw a brown headed blur trying to work its way over here.

"Come on Dev, the train is a comming." EVan called out to me as the train arrived.

"Hold on, i think i see him." I pointed out in the crowd. Yep, thats was Alex running in our direction, his brown hair and he looked like he 'just' woke up.

"Guys!, Wait!" Alex yelled running up the stairs. Evan and Patty were already on the train. Alex stopped in front of me, out of breath. I patted his shoulders and said.

"You are a lucky boy arent ya?" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the train, shortly after it was on It's way to our destination.

* * *

><p>We soon after arrived at the school and me and the twins plus Patty wnt our seprate ways. I walked into my classroom with about 5 minutes to spare and sat down at my desk behind Misao, only to realize she was not there. Aya-chan then looked at me confused and asked.<p>

"Should'nt you be with Misao?" I blinked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused since I don't even know where she is.

"Today is Monday. You have morning track practice on Mondays. Shit! I got up from my seat and ran towards the door, not before thanking Ayano for telling me.

"Proscia, where do you think you're going?" Ms. Sakaruba asked not really interested, yet curious on where i was going.

"Today is Monday, I have morning track proactice, got to go." I then opened the door to have a purple haired girl walk into me, Hiiragi right?

"Oh im so sorry Hiiragi-san, I was in a rush." She rubbed her head from walking into me.

"I told you before just call me Kagami, and don't worry about it. Huh, for an American you pick up on honorifics fast." Ouch?

"Yeah I have been practicing the language at home." The outside bell chimed signaling the start of school.

"Sorry Hi-Kagami, but i'm missing practice right now."

"Oh ok... Oh and Konata wants you to meet us for lunch, don't forget ok?"

"Yeah, yeah got it." I said sort of brushing her off. Sorry but this is of great importance.

* * *

><p>Evan POV<p>

No way, No way. Nope. There is now way that just happened. Especially to someone like Alex... Let me clear some things up. Alex, Patty, and I were walking to our classroom, and we were talking about how how Ritsu tought Alex a better understanding on how to speak Japanese. (Much to Patty displeasure)

"Yeah I think I can at least now have a decent conversation with someone In my class." Said my twin with a thumbs up.

"Yeah as long as you don't hear a word you don't understand."

"True." Patty said actually agreeing with me on something for once. We wallked into our class with a few minutes to spare. Patty and I sat in our seat next to each other, while Alex sat in the far right back corner of the class. She put him there so me and Alex could not help each other, not that i think he really needs it, nor do i want to help him.

Then thats when things got weird. Alex was listening to his Ipod waiting for class to start. like a normal day, when that girl with the pink hair... Yutaka? Yeah that was it, Got up and walked over to Alex who was holding some sort of piece of paper.

"Hey Patty, look." I said motioning her in that direction. Alex and Yutaka were talking, she looked nervous with an obvious blush on her face. She then handed him the piece of paper which was now visable as a letter? He opened the letter, read it and then was quite for a few seconds, then he said something to her which i could not hear from where i was sitting.

"What did he say?" Patty asked. I just shrugged. Yutaka then sat back down and Alex went back to listening to his music. Did she just confess to him? What did he say? Why am i so curious? I will find out later.

Alex POV

"Yeah I thin I can at least hve a decent conversation with people in our class." I said giving Evan and Patty a thumbs up. Patty smiled, Evan just looked at me with a blank look and said. "Yeah as long as you don't hear a word you don't understand." Stupid Evan, always against me. Does he ebven care at all.

"True." Patty said. Did she just agree with EVAN of all people, she HATES Evan... this is not a good start to a day. We then all walked into our classroom. I sat down at my desk and put in my earphones and played a random song. Ugh... Len Kagamine. Curse you Devin for putting his music on my Ipod. Now i can at least say i understand some of it.

"Umm, Excuse me?" I looked up to see that Pink haired girl from our class. Yutaka. "Oh hey Yutaka-san." I said with a OOC for me honorific "Are you ok? You look pretty red?" She then held out to me a piece of paper. No wait, a letter? A confession? I looked down at the letter and back up at her. Does she wan't me to open it now, isn't this the part where she runs away and hides untill i open the letter and say either yes or no? But it seems like she wants me to open it now... but in front of everyone? I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Evan motioning to Patty to watch our "conversation." Whats there problem. I opened the letter that reads.

_Dear Cufino_

_Meet us in our classroom at lunch today, and bring your twin and Patty. -Konata _

_P.S. I bet you thought this was a confession from little Yu-Chan huh? Sorry this Isnt an Anime. Maybe you're more Otaku then i thought._

The end of this letter made no sence but I am NO Otaku. I looked over at Yutaka and smiled. Then i said making sure my easedropping friend and brother could not hear.

"How about we walk there together?" She blushed a deep shade of red and wen't back to her seat. If thia wan't a confession why was she so red? But that dosent matter now, because i know i have those two exactly where i want them

**Ok end of chapter 6... umm don't really have anything to say. This is definatly the longest chapter ive written for this story. Alex if you're reading this see how im controlling you in my story xD new chapter hopefully coming soon. -Dev**


	9. Chapter 7 Karaoke What?

**Hey Devster77 here, with a new chapter for you. And i see i got some new followers. Hooray for that, and for you new followers, an extra long (hopefully) chapter for ya.**

Chapter 7: Karaoke What?

Devin POV

Left, right, right. I was curently making my way down the halls, on the way to the track and field, so i can 'Make it' to track practice. Since when was there morning practice during class? Back home there was afternoon track practice, but not morning. There were some sports like wrestiling that had morning practice tho. Speaking of which, did Alex sign up for wrestling here? Is there even a wrestling club here?

I opened the back door to the school leading out to the track.

Just a few more steps and...

"Hey Proscia-Sempai! You're la-"

"SHH!" I put my pointer finger to mouth indicating to be quiet. "You have to be quiet, or the captain will... have... my... head..." The young girl in front of me was no longer looking at me, but looking past me... behind me.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" The girl nodded slowly and then walked away. "Misao hey... I can explain?"

"You're late!" Misao said pointing at me with an angry look on her face.

"Hey I'm new here! I didn't even know there was morning track practice!" Misao didn't let down her guard.

"Well then how did you know... Ayano?"

"Ayano."

We both looked at each other for a few seconds before we both burst out laughing.

"Aya-chan always seems to be there for us huh?" Misao asked letting go of her upset look, and put on her usual happy go lucky look.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have met someone like her in my life, she is so caring." Me and Ayano have gotten close for the short time i knew her. We're kinda like brother and sister, but when it comes to the three of us, she is more like the 'Mom'.

"Kusakabe! Proscia! Get on the track!" If there is one person scarier than the Captain, it's the Coach, and he is pretty scary.

"Yes sir!" I yelled, and without realizing it, Misao had already took off onto the track. Probably embaressed from standing there talking to me instead of running with the group.

I then walked out onto the fence before the track itself, to do some stretches before hand. As I was I noticed a certain blunette and co. walking on the track.

I know if this was a Visual Novel I'd probably get a choice option here. Either go with the group or follow my friends... I'll go the latter here... but first.

I look over at Misao, and It doesn't look like she'd take notice if i go over for a second. I then run up behind my purple haired friend and say.

"Boo."

"ehh!" she flinches and runs up ten steps ahead of me.

"With speed like that you could join the track team." Tsukasa then turned around to look at me with slight tears in her eyes.

"Woah Tsukasa are you ok? I didn't mean to make you cry." Nice work brain, thats what she wants to hear. Unconciously, i walked over to her and wiped the tears out of her eyes, only realizing what i did after i did it. "Oh sorry I-"

"Dev-kun, its ok.: Tsukasa said with a smile. Izumi looking at us with that cat-like grin on her face.

"Wow Devin, i didn't know you liked scaring little girls?"

"You, shut up." I said jokingly, replying to the blunette. I noticed Miyuki silently laughing at the whole thing. "I was curious as to why you guys were out here so early?" I asked with an answer already in mind.

"OH Monday's we have gym class first thing in the morning." Miyuki replied, entering the conversation.

"Ah, i see." I've noticed we have rounded the track twice already, me not being in the group with the other members of the track team is risky with Misao around, and as if reading my mind, that girl who called me out earlier from the track team came up to us.

"Proscia-sempai-"

"Please call me Devin." I say delaying the inevitable.

"D-Devin, the Captain wants you to start running with the team." Nailed it.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell her i'll be right there." The girl nodded and slowly caught back up with the rest of the team.

"Sorry girls but i got to 'run' haha see what i did there? Ja-ne." I started to walk away but Izumi grabbed my wrist. "Yes~ Izumi?" I said with an aloof grin. I swear for a spilt second she blushed, before that grin of hers replaced it.

"You got my message from Tsun-Tsun right?" Tsun-Tsun is a nickname me and Izumi have for Kagami because its funny to make fun of her Tsundereness... sometimes... it could go very bad very fast.

"Yeah, she told me. I'll be there don't worry." Izumi smiled, a happy smile.

"Good, good, make sure to remind Misakichi and Minegishi to come as well." I gave her a thumbs up, and the other girls a wave farewell before i merged in with the on coming members of the track team, hoping Misao won't notice me.

I can feel this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"You didn't even stick with the group for that long!" Misao repremanded. Track practice ended and Misao and I were on our way back to class.<p>

"Look I'm sorry i got distracted, and Izumi wanted to tell me something." Misao raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What did she want?" There doesn't seem to be any anger on her face, just curiosity.

"Well she wanted me, you, and Ayano to meet her in her classroom at lunch... I wonder if Evan and Alex are involved?" That last part was more to myself then it was to her.

""Why?"

"I don't know, but _we_ are going to find out." Misao ran in front of me and then turned around to face me.

"What do you mean _we, _she's your friend." This time i raised an eyebrow.

"Well we arne't exactly 'friends'... but i still want to see what she wants, abd i bet mom would say the same." Misao coninued walking next to me, matching my pace once again.

"Don't you bring mom into this, and besides she won't take your side on this." Misao argued mater of factly.

"We'll see." I said stoping at the door for class 3-C. "Ladies first." She blushed, Whats with all the blusing today? We both sat down, me next to Ayano and Misao to Kagami.

I hate school. But this school, i can get used to.

* * *

><p>Evans POV<p>

"Ok, so once the bell rings for lunch, ae are going to follow Alex and Yutaka and see what they are up to." Patty says motioning with her hands this 'plan' of hers, I won't say it out loud but I'm actually interested in this plan.

"Uh huh, ok."

"Are you even listening to me?" Patty asks me, angry as usual.

"Of course." I reply. I look up at the clock watching the time tick away. Wait? "How do you know Yutaka and Alex are going somewhere together after class?" Patty smiled.

"I read Alex's lips, I didn't catch anything before that."

"Bell."

"What?" The bell signaling the end of class just rang across the school. "Have you been watching the clock this whole time?" I frowned.

"Werent you watching Alex this whole time?" Patty blushed.

"S-Shut up- hey they're getting up!" Patty said pointing to Alex who walking over to Yutaka's seat. He held out his hand so she could take it... She won't take his hand.

...

...

...

She took his hand!

He and Yutaka then walked towards the door, hand in hand and Yutaka, who looks overly embarresed, and Alex not before leaving gives us a wave goodbye and winks at us.

The two of us sit there in silence for around ten seconds before Patty says.

"We follow? She then gets up from her seat and gathers her things.

"And before i forget, i bet thats not the only thing you want to do with Alex's lips." Patty either didn't hear me, or she is fighting back the urge to puch me very well. I then got up from my desk and me and Patty walked out the door, following my twin.

Alex POV

My plan is going well, i wish i didn't have to suck Yutaka into this, she seems so inocent. I should apologize.

"Hey un, I'm sorry if i embarresed you back there, its just th-"

"No, I'm not embarresed. Its just a little stange is all." She smiled such a inocent smile. I carefully took a peek back to see if the enemy was still following us.

...

They are, good.

"Um, do you know where you're going? Because I can show you how to get to Konata-nee's classroom." I nodded. I have only been to that room once and Patty, i mean, the enemy number two brought me there.

"Sure, lead the way." She then let go of my hand and walked over to my left side and grabbed my other hand. I could feel myself blushing.

"Come on its this way." Yutaka said, leading me left and right down the school halls. I wonder what Evan is making of this.

"Hey isn't that your brother?" Brother? Yutaka was pointing to a boy walking down the hall the oposite way, followed by a brunette and red head.

"hey its Devin, hey Dev!" I called out to him. He looked up to me and waved, motioning Yutaka and I to come over to him. We walked over.

"Hey you guys together or something? Or is holding hands a common thing here?" Devin asked grining at me. I forgot we were holding hands. I let go of her hand and Yutuka just lauged akwardly while blusing slightly.

"She was just leading me to Konata's class, its nothing."

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

"Oh ho ho, so thats what he says yeah?" Devin replies. Misao and Ayano are quietly laughing in the background. Devin then got a stern look on his face making everyone (noticeably Misao) curious.

"Oi, come out i can see you." He said looking around the corner. Evan then got pushed out from that said corner.

"Uh... Hey?" Evan said as if following people was a normal thing.

"Were you following Alex?" Misao asked entering the conversation.

"It wasn't just him..." Patty said walking up and somewhat hiding behind Evan.

"Yeah i could tell." Devin said rubbing the back of his head. Ayano then came up and tapped Devin on the shoulder before saying.

"Don't be so mad at them Devin, maybe they were just going to meet Izumi-chan like the rest of us." Patty and Evan looked confused. Everyone else except Alex and Yutaka sweat dropped. Alex had a big grin on his face.

"Operation Compete, on my way back to base." Alex said saluting nobody.

"I didn't say anything and those two just assumed little Yutaka here confessed to me. So I made these two follow Yutaka and I here so I could pass on the message friom Konata and prank them at the same time. So again, I'm sorry Yutaka for dragging you into this." Alex breathed in, after saying so much. Evan and Patty were clearly mad. Devin felt as though he had to break the tension.

"Come, lets go fill up class 3-B." Devin led the group of seven the rest of the way. A minute later they entered 3-B.

"We're here!" Alex yelled into the class. Most of the seniors gave Alex that 'underclassmen look' they do when someone of a lower class does something stupid, or enters their presence.

"Hey stop staring, we aren't here for you." All of those who didn't know this group were intimidated by Devin's callout.

"Hey Guys over here~" Konata called out to the group. Evan and Patty brought chairs from empty desks over for themselves, while Devin brought over chairs for Ayano and Misao, and Alex for Yutaka.

"_Ooh, such gentleman_." Evan unconciously said in English, mocking his twin and friend. Devin just glared at Evan, while Alex did not seem to notice. Minami and Hiyori also seemed to make their way to class 3-B a few minutes after the group.

"OK! So i bet you're all wondering why I called you all here?: The two other members of class 3-B and Kagami seem to know the answer to that question already, Patty, Evan, Alex, and Devin are all awaiting an answer, Misao looks as if she's trying not to care with Ayano comforting her, and Yutaka, Minami, and Hiyori all look content at the situation.

"I wanted to get the gang together so we could all go sing Karaoke!"

Silence

...

...

...

"Karaoke what?" Evan asked. "I can't sing." Continued the twin.

"Yeah except for that _Re Re Re Music_ [1] that we liked back home. Wait you mean that Karaoke place a few blocks away from the school?" Devin asked. Konata nodded. Alex looked very happy all of a sudden.

"We could bring Ritsu aga-mmph." Devin quickly reached over Misao to cover Alex's mouth. Evan and Devin agreed not to bring up their housemate unless someone asked that question. Alex did not get the memo.

"Who's Ritsu?" Tsukasa asked making all who don't already know the trap [2] question Alex.

"Oh Ritsu is a girl Alex met in town who lives with us. It's nothing." Devin replied quickly. The two also decided if she came up in conversation not to tell the story. "Ritsu is also a very good singer. She'd probably love to come with us if you'd have her. Devin finished. Konata smiled.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"If she's one of your friends Devin i could only imagine." Kagami said matter-of-factly.

"What does that say about you?" Devin replied cockily causing the Tsundere to blush. "But yes we know of the place, so we will be there?" At first glance you would assume he was asking the Cufino twins this question. They were about to reply too before realizing he was looking at his brunette friend.

"Ehh... singing isn't really my thing." Misao said smiling.

"Thats not true, when you come over to my house you sing all the time." Ayano stated patting Misao on the back. Misao had a slight shade of pink on her face as she shook her head, and closed her eyes, and covered her ears.

"No, no, no!" Misao yelled like a child.

"Come on Kusakabe don't be such a child." Kagami said laughing to herself. That seemed to catch Misao's attention.

"Wow Hiiragi, so cold." Misao said with 'tears' in her eyes. Devin and Ayano went to comfort her.

"Hey! Don't comfort her! She's faking it!" Kagami said pointing at Misao who then started laughing.

"Ok, ok, I'm in." Misao said giving a thumbs up.

"I guess that means I'm in too." Ayano said giggling at her friends antics.

"Well were in too... this could be fun." Devin said speaking for the twins.

"What about you Patty?" Alex asked inocently. Evan and Devin knew where this was going.

"Fine, fine, like Devin said, it could be fun." Patty smiled.

"What about you three?" Kagami asked the three remaining girls.

"We agreed It would be fun! Right Minami-chan?"

"Yeah... fun." Minami said blankly.

"Ok then It's set. After school on Saturday. Konata said fist to her cheast.

"Aww! Thats like five days away!" Alex said, right before the bell signaling the return to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow what a long chapter huh? Around 2000 words. Well now its time to point out a few things<strong>

**[1] = _Re Re Re Music- _Is an English term me and my friends call the Deathcore/Metalcore music we listen to**

**[2] = Trap- The Term (Somewhat inapropriate) used for someone who crossedress**

**So chapter 7 is now complete, and Reviews can help make chapter 8 come out faster... I'm thinking about doing some sort of bonus/omake chapter, so it will give me some more time to think on where im going with the plot right now xD R&R -Devster77**

**Miyuki: Can i haz more lines?**

**Hiyori: Me too?**

**Minami: ...**

**Me: Hahahah... haaaa... **


	10. Omake 1

**Hey guys, Dev here, sorry for the late updates, school has been keeping me busy and... uh other stuff. But i am HERE with an Omake chapter for you, this chapter takes place sometime inbetween chapters 5-9****. But yeah this is going to be aweseome... hopefully...**

**I DON'T OWN RITSU NAMINE, VOCALOID.**

**Enjoy**

**OMAKE 1**

"Come on PLEASE!"

"I can't."

"Come on Dev it'll be fun."

"No."

Right now in the Proscia/Cufino household, a certain red headed cross dresser and a pair of fraternal twins, are arguing with a certain older member of the their little family.

"I have to do my homework, unlike you two who barely do work, and do you even go to school?" Ritsu looked hurt by Devin's statement.

"Are you saying i'm uneducated?" Ritsu started "Crying" Evan wen't to comfort her, but she pushed him away like that. Alex knew she was faking so he didn't even try to help. Devin sighed.

"What is it that you want me to do again?"

"We want you to go sing Karaoke with us in this building a few blocks from here." Alex replied looking over at his crossdressing friend.

"Do they have any English songs?" Devin asked looking at Ritsu who seemed to be the mastermind behing this plan.

"I, um... maybe?" Ritsu replied, obviously having no idea. Alex and Evan seemed to start having there own conversation between themselves, something they only do when they know an argument is about to start.

"What about Vocaloid?- Oi Ritsu you ok?" Devin asked looking into Ritsu's eyes that were looking down at the floor.

"Well of course they have Vo-Ka-Loid!" Ritsu said adding venom to each and every syllable. "Vocaloid is the MOST popular singing group out there, i mean why wouldn't they have Vocaloid songs on there with all there FAMOUS singers. Well you know what i think? I think they are all-!" A hand went over Ritsu's mouth silencing the trap, Alex knew where this was going and ended it quickly.

-Flashback-

"_Hey Ritsu look!" Alex said pointing to a poster of Len Kagamine. Ritsu looked up only to look back down a split second after looking._

_"My friends back home, and my friends here often compare me to him. Saying i'm a 'Shota' just like him, i used to not know what that means but now, i guess sometimes i can see how they compared me to him. Heheh." Ritsu looked up into Alex's eyes and said._

_"But You're nothing like him! You're nice and sweet and kind... He's just made to sing, made to look better than the rest of us..." Ritsu noticed Alex still staring at him, so he looked down back at the ground._

_'What did he mean, look better than the rest of us, who is us, and why does Ritsu hold a grudge against the Vocaloid's?' Alex thought before motioning Ritsu to continue walking home._

-End Flashback-

"Maybe we should come back later, don't you think Ritsu?" Alex asked removing his hand from her mouth. Ritsu blushed looking back over at Devin, she walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Devin, i am sorry for making a big deal over your choice in music." She let go of Devin and then bowed.

"Its ok Ritsu, it's no problem." Devin said with a smile. "You know what, lets go walk over there now. Go get ready and I'll pay, well except for you Evan." Devin pointed at the Dark haired twin and laughed.

"What?! What did i do?" Evan said panicking. Everyone else in the room just laughed and then went off to do there things.

* * *

><p>The group of four was about to set off to go to the Karaoke place Ritsu was talking about. Devin just locked the door and off they went.<p>

"Maybe we should see if Patty wants to come?" Alex said already walking towards the direction of Patty's door. Devin sighed, before someone grabbed on the sleeve of his shirt. It was Ritsu.

"Why don't you ask you're girlfriend to come too?" _EHH._ Devin thought before blushing furiously. Ritsu just giggled at Devin's reaction.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just someone who i hang out with in school."

"And outside of school." Evan added to Devin's statement. You can see the anger tick mark on Devin's head.

"And besides," Devin continued. "I already know that Misao is at track practice right now, and the only reason i'm not there is because i'm a 'New Recruit' and unless they need me they tell me."

"Did Misa-chan really say that?" Ritsu asked with a confused look on her face. Devin just had to bend down an comfort that sweet face of hers.

"No, the Coach on the team said that to me, not her, i don't think Misao could be that blunt... I hope not." Devin smiled and patted the top of her head. Ritsu just smiled, before noticing Alex's return.

"She wasn't there..." Alex said sadly.

"Hmm.. and i thought it would be perfect to have both Ritsu and Patty there at the same time..." Evan said to himself so no one could hear him.

"Did you say something?" Devin asked outloud. Seeing who would reply.

"N-No I didn't say anything." Evan replied not looking at the group.

"Alright then, off we go." Alex said grabbing Ritsu's hand and walking ahead of the group, getting weird looks from the other two boys in the group, but they shrugged it off, and continued on there journey.

/ANL/

Devin, Evan, Alex, and Ritsu were continuing on their trip to their destination. Alex and Ritsu were hand in hand, walking and talking about random things in their lives, Devin couldn't help but smile at the two. '_There getting along quite nicely, man if you guys were here you could see Alex with a girl... that fits his Shota image, ha' _

Just then Evan stopped dead in his tracks, causing the others to stop a few steps ahead.

"Evan whats wrong?" Alex asked curious of his twin's behavior. Evan just pointed at a group of kids picking on a little girl over by the park. Alex then had a emotionless look on his face. Remembering the past.

_"Hey I know you your that new kid from our school, that American boy, hey look fella's it the American."_

_"Leave him alone guys! It's me you want not him!"_

_"Let's go guys, will leave the cross dresser with the child."_

It's the same guys.

Alex then started to walk over to the group of boys, fist clenched and ready to stop these guys, but Ritsu stopped him, and shook his head no.

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing?! We have to help." Devin and Evan nodded putting down there bags and walking behind Alex, Devin noticing Ritsu's nervousness hid Ritsu behing his back.

"Stop!" The girl screamed, The girl looked like she was in one of the middle school classes, the boys then looked up and smiled and laughed at the sight of Alex.

**_"Where is your boss yeah?"_ **Alex asked the two boys.

The two boys just looked at each other and just laughed. The brown haired one replied. _**"He's out, not worth his time coming here he said, i guess he was right seeing as if you came here."**_

"Why are they speaking in English?" Evan asked Devin, who only shrugged in responce.

**"Leave**_** this girl alone!"**_He screamed running towards the bully who then pushed the girl aside to defend himself.

"Heh." Alex then moved to the left purposly missing the boy, giving Devin and Evan enough time to swoop in and move the girl out of the way.

"Hey he let the girl get away!" The other boy yelled flaring his arms like a child. "But it looks like we got our old plaything back." The brunette said looking at Ritsu behind Devin's back.

"What happened? You used to be so tough, now you're cowering behind these clowns." Ritsu just looked like she wanted to say so much, yet it all slipped by her.

Devin walked up to the brunette bully, Devin clearly taller than the boy looked down on him.

"You two are juniors huh? You better not look down on your superior yeah?" Devin gave a glare that put the bully in his place. For a moment. Then he took back his cocky adittude.

"So how much did the trap pay to take care of her huh?" Devin looked at Evan and mouthed the word "trap?" Evan just shrugged confused. Alex was looking down at the ground, while Ritsu had her pokerface on.

"What? You mean IT didn't tell you-"

It was for a brief second, before Alex broke through the two boys and grabbed the boys collar.

"You shut your damn mouth!" Ritsu gasped, she had slight tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry.

"You don't treat anyone badly, let alone what they do! Ritsu is a person like everyone else! If i ever see you treat her badly again, i will beat the living crap out you! Got that?!" Alex threw the boy into the other, and they both panic'ed and ran off.

"Wow Alex i didn't think you cared about Ritsu that much?" Evan said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Alex blushed.

"Ehh! No it's not like that. He's just a friend and- oomph!" Alex started before getting in a tackel hug by Ritsu, She mumbled into his chest so only he can hear.

"Thank you for standing up for me, twice." Alex just smiled and patted the back of the trap's head comfortingly. Evan and Devin were having there own little conversation.

"Did you think Ritsu was a trap? I would never have guessed." Evan said out of all seriousness.

Devin looked over at the two and back at Evan. "Does that change your opinion on her?" Evan shook his head no.

"Good, and to answer you question, i knew for some time now." Evan frowned.

"How?"

"I saw Ritsu changing one night, trust me, its something i regret walking into."

"You what!" Ritsu screamed from across the alley. "You knew this whole time and didn't tell me? I thought we were close Devin-nii..." She "Cried". Devin and Evan sweat dropped, and both thought.

'Thats what she is mad about?'

"Umm excuse me?" The group of four looked over to see that middle schooler the boys were picking on. "Umm, thank you for protecting me." She bowed. The three boys just bowed back,

"My name is Kaai Yuki, pleased to meet you." Devin then stepped up for his group.

"Hi, my name is Devin Proscia, this is Evan and Alex Cufino, and that over there is Ritsu Namine." Ritsu and Yuki were having some sort of stare off. "Is something wrong?" Devin asked. Ritsu nodded.

"I know who she is..." Yuki smiled.

"I know who you are too! You're a very good singer in my part of town." She giggled. Ritsu mumbled.

"You're not in my town." Alex was the only one who caught it, but said nothing. "Well thanks again! Maybe Vocaloid can do you a favor sometime Ritsu."

"Can it AH-2 [1]" Yuki frowned, then smiled again. "Well i better be off, thanks again!" Yuki then ran off, to from wherever she came.

"Do you two know each other?" Devin asked confused. "What did she mean 'Vocaloid? Is she from there?" This just made Ritsu sigh.

"She's the Enemy."

**OK! Major Omake chapter complete, I was originally going to make Ritsu's crossdressing ways come out later rather than sooner, but now seemed like a good time. Also! Vocaloid being in this story, very minor. I only am adding them to fill out Ritsu's story, which you will find out later on. Also i will TRY my best to get another chapter out within the next week or so, i have it written about halfway done, just need to figure out what i want to do here and there.**

**Next chapter is the Karaoke Meetup.**

**[1] AH-2 Means (In Vocaloid terms) She was the second Vocaloid made by AH-Software. Ritsu calls her that instead of her name out of disrespect.**

**OH i DON'T OWN KAAI YUKI... Yup**

**Ja ne -Dev**


	11. Chapter 8 Formal Friday

Chapter 8: Formal Friday

The week went by pretty fast. It is now the day before the karaoke meetup planned by Konata Izumi, and a certain member of the Proscia/Cufino/Namine household can not wait for this day to arrive.

"Only one more day! It's going to be awesome!" Ritsu sang into one of Devin's unplugeg microphones. She then looked around only to realize that Devin, nor anyone was in the main room of the apartment. "Where did they go?" I'm pretty sure they're awake...

Ritsu POV

I then went to go knock on Devin-nii's door only to have it open before my very eyes. Devin was wearing a black suit jacket and pants, with a black dress shirt and striped black vest. A three piece suit. You could also see a pocket watch chain sticking out of the left and right pocket of the vest. He is also wearing one of those hat things the valet's wear.

"Wow Onii-chan you look great!" Devin smiled at my compliment.

"Thanks, I hope the twins outfits come out well too."

"Wait the twins are dressing up too?" and as if to answer my question _Evan_ and Alex-nii come out of their room.

Evan is wearing a grey suit jacket over a white dress shirt and a black tie. He is also wearing grey dress pants and black dress shoes. "Gawking at me ehh Ritsu?" Evan asked raising an eyebrow.

"You wish." I rolled my eyes, sometimes i don't like Evan. He's been nothing but good to me but i don't know why i don't like him... I then look over at Alex.

He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black dress and tie, along with black dress pants and shoes. He was also wearing a black fedora with a white stripe. "What do you think Ritsu?" Alex asked me, looking adorable as ever... wait what?

"You look great too! But... what is this for?" I asked wanting to know point of all this.

"It's Formal Friday." The three of them said at the same time.

"What's Formal Friday?"

"Ahem." Evan coughed.

"Well back home..." Alex continued before Devin took over.

"We had a tradition, the third friday of every month we would dress up as fancy as possible, and go to school and see how people would react." Alex then walked over to me a whispered.

"It was pretty much only Devin at We just observed." I nodded.

"But what about your uniforms? Won't you get in trouble for not wearing them?"

"Ehh, details, details, we will worry about that if the problem arises." Evan said as if he was tempting fate.

"Okay well, don't let me keep you waiting, you guys gotta get to school." Evan grabbed his things and waved goodbye as he walked out the door, Alex came over and hugged me as he grabbed a banana and walked out after him. Devin grabbed his house keys, walked over to me and put his hand on my head and said.

"I left some money in case you need anything so don't hesitate to spend it." I smiled at him and said.

"Okay, have fun at school!" Devin then walked out and locked the door behind him. _I got remember to lock that. _I thought before sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

I can't believe a family like this accepts a person like me... of all people. I love you guys.

I then decided to go out and use the money Devin left to buy food for the house. _I really need to go to school again._

* * *

><p>Devin POV<p>

I hate trains, i wish i could drive to school, but there is nowhere to park. I have not even driven my car since we got here.

We got some pretty odd stares from some of the people on the train. But not as many as Patty got. We met up with Patty on the way out to the train and she was well... Dressed to impress.

Patty was wearing a black three piece suit similar to mine, with a black skirt instead of dress pants, she was also wearing black knee length boots.

"I would say you're a little dressed over the top but, that is the point." I said laughing to myself. Patty just put her hand over her chest and said.

"Yup, this used to be one of my favorite days back home. So i'll definitely be apart of it." Evan and Alex were talking about something peacefully for once. Amazing.

I look back over at Patty. She's definitely... grown since the last time we were in school together. Otherwise she is still the same Otaku we all know and love.

"See something you like Devin?" I then realized i might have been staring at Patty.

"Well you were someone i liked, but i know i can't have." She bushed. Ha got her there.

"You know why we can't go out." She said calming down. I then leaned in so only she could hear me.

"Yeah because you're a shota lover." I say in English just to be safe. We both then look over at Alex who then looks over and waves back. I don't think Patty or I have feelings for each other. She is the only other girl I've openly asked out after a certain... incident.

"Hey Devin, did you hear what i said?"

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked Patty not hearing what she said.

"I said, do you think Kusakabe will do Formal Friday with us?" Oh right. She heard about that didn't she...

* * *

><p>-Flashback, Yesterday-<p>

General POV

"Where is he?" Misao asked aloud. Misao was currently trying to find Devin. The Track team wanted all new members to meet for Track all week. Luckly (Thanks to the help of Devin himself) Misao managed to pull some strings so they could go to the Karaoke meetup on Saturday.

"He could not have gotten far, could he?" Misao was about to give up when she spotted the Cufino twins walking down the hall. She then ran up and put her arms around the twins shoulders and said. "Hows my favorite pair of twins?" The Cufino's looked surprised, seeing as how she approached them without Devin.

"Hey Misao, Whats up?"Evan asked looking behind him. Misao then let go of the twins and followed them as they were walking.

"Well i just wanted to know, if you see Devin if you can tell him to come and find me?"

_Typical _The twins both thought. They then looked at each other and nodded.

"Why don't you hang out with us Misa-chan?" Alex started.

"Yeah you can help us with Formal Friday." Evan continued with a grin on his face.

"Formal Friday?" Misao asked. The twins looked at her a nodded.

"It's a day where we all dress up in formal attire and come to school. For fun." Alex said matter of factly.

"Did you guys make it up?" The brunette questioned.

"Well~" Alex started. "A friend of ours back home started it. Devin continued it, and is now bringing it here."

"But wouldn't that be breaking the dress code?"

Wow Misa-chan you ask a lot of questions don't you?" Alex laughing a boyish laugh.

"Why don't you join us on Formal Friday? Wear a nice dress, i'm sure Devin would like that." Misao laughed with a slight blush on her face.

"Doh you honestly think me of all people would have a dress, let alone wear one?"

"Your mouth says that, but your eyes and heart say "Do you think he'll like that?" Evan said with a sadistic grin. Misao's blush just grew redder.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you don't have to embarrass her. You could just wear a suit, if that's your style." Misao then regained her composure.

"Hey yeah, i'll consider it, just tell Devin he has track practice this week."

"Sure thing." Alex said.

"Alright, later then." Misao waved goodbye and went on her way.

"So what do you think she'll wear tomorrow?" Evan asked his twin.

"I thin she'll wear a nice dress for Dev." replied Alex confidently.

"After how embarrassed she got before? I think she'll wear a suit, or just not do it at all."

"Is that a bet?"

"Hell yeah it is." The twins shook on it, and went home to prepare there outfits.

* * *

><p>Devin POV Present<p>

Will Misao wear a dress?

"Ahh~ You're blushing~. Your thinking about Kusakabe in a dress aren't you?"

"N-No don't be stupid." Patty laughed at me, Jerk. Our train shortly stopped after. We then got off the train and made our way to the school.

* * *

><p>Alex POV<p>

After talk about the bet me and Evan had today, we made our way to the school. We got some pretty strange looks.

"Hey do you think Misa-chan dressed up?" I asked making conversation. Devin then looked at me, probably wondering the same thing.

"For your sake i hope she does." Evan said with a cocky grin. "Want to cop out of the bet now?"

"No way! I'm winning this."

"Well there is your deciding factor now." Patty said pointing to an oncoming brunette. Wow... Misao looked... very pretty? I want to say beautiful but Devin would have a fit, and the fact that she's like a sister to me. She's wearing white dress that goes down to her knees. Very frilly, very out of character. But nice. Speaking of nice.

"Evan, pay up." I hold my hand out to to receive my payment. 500 yen.

"Whatever..." Evan say complaining.

"Hey Misa-chan over here!" I call out to her, she acknowledges my call out and walks over to our group, she walks over with a red headed girl behind her.

"Hey guys, what a relief i thought you guys just wanted to see me in a dress, but here you are dressed up, you all look great." Misao praised, looking at all of us. She definitely looked at Devin the longest. "Nice suit." Misao said to Patty jokingly.

"To be honest, I expected you to be one in a suit as well." Patty replied. Whats with her being on Evan's side lately... Jeez...

"I wanted to do it too, but it seemed a little embarrassing." The girl I've only seen once said. I've only seen her that one time we were in Konata's classroom.

"Hey uh, have we met?" I ask the girl. She looked at me about to respond before my idiot of a twin interrupted.

"She's Ayano Minegishi, She's the one who found the keys which **you** dropped." I was holding back the urge to punch him, but then the moment passed. I had an idea.

"Normally i'd be the one to pick a fight, but today's Formal Friday. There are much more important matters at hand." I motion my head at Misao, Evan understands quickly and we both make are way over to Misao and interlock our arms with hers, me on her right, Evan on her left.

"We have to escort this lovely maiden to her classroom." We then walked away, Misao protesting to be let go but we ignored it. We then turned the corner before we realized something important.

"Which way is your classroom?" We all sighed and Misao showed us a way there, avoiding going back the way we came.

* * *

><p>Devin POV<p>

Stupid twins, where are they with Misao? Surprisingly she wasn't here when i returned. Ayano, Kagami, and I were just talking about... well me. Kagami and the class had a very weird reaction when i walked in the classroom. Whispers about why i was wearing a suit. Sakuraba sensei didn't even seem to care, she just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Hey Devin?" A voice called out.

"Huh what?" I looked to the source of the voice. It was Kagami calling to me.

"Yes Ts-Kagami?" I almost called her Tsun-Tsun-.

"Were you about to call me Tsukasa?"

"Umm... yeah?" I awkwardly said looking anywhere but at her. Damn you Izumi for tainting me.

"I honestly think i look pretty different from my sister."

"Yeah you do, i don't know what came over me." Ayano just laughed at our pointless conversation.

"You two are so funny." I then unconsciously checked the time on my pocket watch. Where are those twins?

A few minutes later, the door opened, Evan was holding the door open while Alex had his arms linked with Misao. They walked in and Alex led Misao to her desk. Surprisingly she seemed calm with this whole situation. And she gets mad when i embarrass her. He then bowed and left the classroom. Everyone was whispering things like "Who were those boys?" and "Why is that tomboy in a dress?" Other boys were saying "Man she's pretty cute, you think i have a chance with that." I glared those boys down, and they were put in there place. I motioned her to come over by us. Shortly after she did.

"Wow Kusakabe, you look really pretty." Kagami said eyeing Misao. She blushed at that obviously embarrassed.

"You really look great." I say.

"You guys mean that? I mean, I know i look great and all but, still?" Misao said being tough. I frowned at that.

"Of course i do, i never flatter people." I said and smiled at her.

"Well okay then, thanks. She said smiling at me and Kagami. The rest of the day went on normally i guess.

Tomorrows the day.

**You know how some people say the American character in Anime is bad? Well i actually like Patty, she's my second favorite character in Lucky Star, can you guess who my favorite is? It is probably really obvious.**


	12. Chapter 9 Karaoke Day

Chapter 9 Karaoke Day.

The day finally came, and everyone was ready to prepare. School just ended and Devin, Evan, and Alex were currently walking with Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Ayano, and Misao.

"So you guys are going to meet us there right? Konata asked Devin and the twins.

"Of course we'll be there, It'll be great."

"Hey who's that girl over there?" Tsukasa asked pointing to a flaming red headed girl standing by the gate. She looked over and waved to the group.

"Hey guys, over here!" She called. Alex ran over and hugged the girl. She blushed looking around embaressed. "What don't like public affection?" Evan said to the girl. She just glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"HI Ritsu. How's life back at home?" r asked Ritsu who grabbed his hand and intertwined it with his.

"U-um... good." She said to Alex and then turned to the group "I-I was just waiting for you guys to get out so we could go sing." Ritsu stuttered to everyone. Devin then walked over and put his arm around Ristu's shoulder and said.

"Everyone this is our friend and family Namine Ritsu. But you could call her Ritsu I assume...?" He asked Ritsu who was still taking in the situation.

"Uh... Y-Yeah." Konata then walked up to Ritsu and looked at her, eyeing her closely.

"Hey you're pretty cute. Wait, where have i seen you before?" Konata asked Ritsu. Ritsu started to panic. "I'm, i'm not sure..."

"Konata, don't say such embarrassing stuff like that and then expect an answer like that." Kagami said hitting the back of Konata's head.

"Why do you have to be so mean Kagamin..." Konata said wining like a child. Evan then pulled Devin from The group and asked.

"Why is she so nervous? She seemed fine when she met us." Devin paused and then said.

"Maybe she's nervous around the girls, especially since one of them just flirted with her." Devin said eyeing Konata.

"Hey are you two dating?" Misao asked Alex and Ritsu. "See Devin i told you!" Misao said yelling to Devin. The two in question just blushed even more.

"You don't see girls like her often, flaming red hair and yellow eyes." Kagami said. Evan then muttered.

"Yeah and purple, blue, and pink hair is normal." but nobody heard him.

After a bit of walking the group then stopped at the intersection past the school.

"Alright this is where we split off." Devin said talking to Konata and co.

"Alrighty then, we'll meet you there." Konata said waving off the group. She then gave a wink to Ritsu and received another punch from Kagami, Ritsu just blushed, and then the group was off. Misao and Ayano were about to walk off too before Devin stopped them.

"You two can come with us you know? You're always welcome in my home."

"That's very nice of you Dev-Kun. I've never been in your home before." Ayano said smiling at Misao.

"Ehh, his house isn't that bad."

"Oh you don't like our home Misa-Chan?" Ritsu said jumping into the conversation.

"She's giving her the look."

"Yeah how long do you think she's going to last?"

"I don't know?" The twins debating on Ritsu's look. This made Ayano curious.

"Hey i didn't mean it like that. I really like your house." Misao put her hand on Ritsu's head and ruffled her hair.

"She didn't crack like i thought she would." Alex said to Evan who nodded in response.

"Ehehehe, Okay Misa-Chan I forgive you." Ritsu said going to Misao and hugging her. Misao looked to Devin for help releasing the girl.

"Ritsu come on, we got to go change clothes."

"Okay Alex!" She quickly let go of Misao and ran to Alex and re intertwined hands with him.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Devin said, and the group moved onto the apartment.

* * *

><p>"You have a nice home here Devin."<p>

"Thanks Aya-chan I'm glad you like it."

"Come on Dev hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Alex called out from the other room.

"Hmm... Okay!"

...

"Ritsu!"

"Yes Dev-Nii?"

"Have you seen where Misao went?" Ritsu had a sly smile on her face.

"I'm not sure~ But~ She may have said something about going to your room."

"What?" Devin then walked past Ritsu and into his room.

"Why are you snooping in mt room?" Misao turned around and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Sorry, I've just never been in your room before."

"Oh well you've only been here a few times so it's understandable." Misao then went over and looked in Devin's closet.

"Sorry, I'm always curious when i'm in a new home."

"It's cool i totally understand." Devin said laughing to himself. Misao looked around a bit before pulling something out.

"Hey you have a Pikachu shirt." She looked the shirt, examining closely. Devin laughed

"Yeah i remember that. It's a tank, I don't really wear it much cause it's a little small on me."

"Hey uh... you wouldn't mind if i wore this to the meetup would you?" Devin double taked on that.

"What?"

"I mean, i don't want to be stuck in this uniform if i don't have to be."

...

...

...

"Sure but... what are you going to wear for pants?"

"Don't you have any slacks or something?" Devin blushed of embarrassment.

"You know in my county, girls don't usually ask guys to wear there clothes..."

"Eh, I think we're close enough for you to do me this favor." Devin then walked over to the closet Misao was looking through and pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a belt.

"Here put these on."

"Oh, okay thanks." Misao then took the clothes and walked into the bathroom connected to Devin's room.

"We've only known each other for a month..."

Knock Knock

"Come in!"

"Dev, you ready to go?" It was Evan.

"Yeah i was just waiting on..." Devin heard the door click.

"Waiting on...?" Misao then came out of the room wearing a Pikachu tank top which was noticeably big on her with black pants which just a tad bit long. Evan had his hand over his mouth, trying to keep in his words.

"She needed clothes I-"

"You know in our county girls don't usually-"

"Get out!" Devin yelled chasing Evan out.

"Come on lets go." Misao said walking out of the room.

"Maybe if i just close my eyes, I'll wake up from this dream."

...

...

...

"Devin come on!" Misao called out.

"Coming..." Devin walked into the room to see everybody looking at Misao. Alex then came up to Devin and said.

"You know in our c-"

"If you say it i'll kill you."

"I think your outfit is cute Misa-chan." Ayano said giggling to herself. "And yet... You make fun of me when i try to change my style of clothing." Ayano was starting to get mad.

"Ayano~ you know i'm just kidding with you when i say stuff like that." Misao said hugging Ayano. Devin was looking at Ritsu with a weird face.

"Whats up with you Dev? Misao asked looking at Devin then at Ritsu.

"You're not going out like that."

"Why noooot?" Ritsu wined

"That skirt is too short! What are you trying to do, attract the same kind of boys who-"

"Devin, we have guests over." Alex said shutting Devin up before he said something stupid.

"B-But."

"You're not going out like that and that' f-"

"**You're not my dad ok!**" Silence filled the room. The one thing the boys learned never to talk about was Ritsu's past. Especially her family.

"Tsk, do what you want. I don't care." Devin then stormed out the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

"You pissed Devin off..." Evan said following Devin out of the apartment. Alex leaned over to Misao and Ayano and said.

"Devin does not usually get this mad, unless it's something like this, where someone he cares about does not understand what he thinks is right. He'll be fine" Alex then looked at Ritsu and moved her away from the other two girls. "We'll only be a minute." Alex then looked at Ritsu and said.

"What was that about? You know Devin thinks of you as a sister. He was just looking out for you"

"Yeah i know, he just reminded me of..." She trailed off

"You know of all people, Devin understands parent problems." Ritsu stood silently, she didn't know what to say. "Come on we're keeping the girls waiting."

"Give me a minute, I'm going to change."

"Okay." Alex walked back into the main room. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah Alex-Kun, we're ready when you are." Ayano smiled, a fake smile. Hiding the fact she's worried about her friend. Misao on the other hand had concern written all over her face.

"Hey Misa-Chan. Dev will be ok ya know?" Misao snapped her head to Alex.

"Oh yeah i know." Ritsu came out wearing a pair of shorts and a red top.

"Are those my sh-?"

"Lets go guys." Ritsu said walking out the door. Everyone following soon after.

* * *

><p>"Where are those guys? Kagami asked waiting patiently at the counter with Konata and Co.<p>

"I'm sure they'll be here soon sis."

"Yeah Kagamin, i'm sure it'll be fine." Konata said reassuring her friend.

"There you guys are." The group looked over to see Evan at the door.

"Hello Ev-Kun." Tsukasa said waving to the boy.

"Hello Tsukasa, Wait, Devin isn't here?"

"No you're the first one of your group to get here."

"Wha..."

"Gomen, Sorry we're late." Alex walking in with Ritsu, Misao, and Ayano. More of the group came over including Yutaka, Minami, and Hiyori, all came over to see whats going on.

"Dev's not here?" Misao asked looking around.

"He hasn't shown up yet. Did something happen Kusakabe?" Misao just looked down. Alex saw how his Sister figure was looking depressed so he tried to lighten the mood.

"It's not really a huge problem we just, it's ok." Alex said, not really fixing anything.

"Hey are we going in soon?" Patty said walking towards the group. "Hey you guys, ready to sing? Wait... where's Dev?"

"We don't know." Konata said with a sad look on her face.

"Well i'm going to go look for him, you come with me." Misao said taking Ritsu with her.

"Ayano you stay here, I'll be back." Ayano smiled at Misao and said.

"Ok Misa-Chan good luck."

"Ritsu cmon."

"R-Right." The two then walked out of the building to start there search.

"Come on guys, lets not let this get us down, lets go in there and sing yeah?" Alex said motioning the group.

"Yeah come on guys, lets go." Konata said smiling to the group.

* * *

><p>"Why don't people just understand I'm just trying to help." Devin sat down in an ally way. The one place in the city where little to no noise is heard.<p>

"I just want whats best for my family." Devin put his hands on his face.

"Why did i make such a big deal about what she wore..."

...

"There you are!" A voice yelled out.

"Misao, Ristu."

"I had a feeling you'd be here. Misao walked over and...

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You had M-Us worried sick." Devin frowned.

"Why worry, i can take care of myself..."

"Maybe so, but you have a family to take care of, starting with this one." Misao said pushing Ritsu towards him.

"Devin-nii I..."

"I see you changed into shorts."

"Yeah i did..."

...

...

...

"I'm sorry nii-chan."

"It's ok... i over reacted. I just care about you you know?" Ritsu looked down at the ground and then back at Devin.

"So are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Yay!, Thank you Dev-nii!" Ritsu hugged him and then backed off quickly

"Come on lets go sing!" Ritsu ran out of the alley and towards the Karaoke place.

"You did good Dev." Misao said patting Devin on the back.

"Yeah, i know." Devin smiled. Misao looked down at the ground and said.

"I'm not really good at this sort of thing but..." Devin looked up at Misao. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me..." Misao blushed.

"Hahaha!"

"Hey don't laugh at me!"

"Hahah, Thanks Misao, for being there for me." Devin grabbed Misao's hand and intertwined it with his.

"No problem..." Misao looked away from Devin.

"You know for a tomboy, you're a real girl."

"I have feelings too you know." Misao smiled at Devin.

"Come on lets head back."

"Right."

And the two walked back, returning to there day of fun.

**I bet you were expecting a Karaoke chapter. Well... not yet per say. As you can probably tell the end of this chapter was definitely rushed. I really need to work on this more. But i updated, something i never do often anymore. Also i see i have a new follower. Cheers to that. Also something funny i realize i do, if you go back to the first chapter and go from there, and have a drinking game for anytime someone blushes xD. I wonder how that would go. I don't want to say, "Update soon" because i have to still work on a few chapters before i post. Untill next time -Dev**


	13. Sorry!

**Okay I know this is not an Update, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive, and I am still writing this story, I've been busy preparing for college, and It's getting harder to work on this, but I will do as best as I can to update as often as possible. Thanks for supporting this story, and if you're new. Welcome!**

**I've also been working on another story called Otouto, which is a Clannad story, if you're a Clannad fan, check that out.**

**ALSO I'll be putting up a poll as to see who you want my Character Alex, to be with in this story, if you read up this far, you should see that there are a few potential romances for Alex, but i'd like your opinions, thought the poll may or may not actually determine who Alex ends up with.**

**Thanks for reading up to this point. -Devster77**


End file.
